A Tale to Goodbye
by fredandgeorge97
Summary: This is a story of James II's firt year at Hogwarts. Put he has an illness that ruins it.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold for a September day. I was at King's Cross with my wife, Ginny and my three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. It was James's first year going to Hogwarts and we were seeing him off. James looked extremely happy that he was finally going to Hogwarts. Ginny was having trouble to believing that our first son was finally leaving.

"Dad, Come on! We're going to be late!" James shouted.

I ran after him only stopping to give him time to go through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. I then went through with my other son, Albus as Ginny went with Lily. James was so excited to go that he jumped right onto the train.

"James, come back!" Ginny shouted as James obeyed.

"Mum, I want to go to Hogwarts before I get too sick and sent home!" James replied and coughed real loud.

James was extremely ill with a muggle disease and didn't have a lot of time left to live. He seemed fine on the outside but he's growing weaker and weaker every day. Soon he'll die. I keep telling myself that when he dies, he'll be safe, he'll be with my parents, Sirius and Remus. He'll also have Fred, Tonks and my old pet owl, Hedwig.

"James, the train isn't going to leave until eleven no matter what. You being on the train earlier won't help it leave faster," I said to him.

"It's going to leave in five minutes!" James said.

James gave Lily a hug goodbye as well as me Ginny and I. Then he shook hands with Albus and ran to the train.


	2. Chapter 2, Herbology lessonJames

*At Hogwarts-First Lesson of Herbology*

Lessons started the Monday that we arrived at Hogwarts. My first lesson was Herbology with Professor Longbottom, he's my parent's friend so I was extremely happy to be taking this class. I was sorted into Gryffindor and made two friends. A boy named Louis who had medium brown skin and curly hair and a small girl named Patricia who had dark red hair and big, brown eyes.

The three of us walked to the green house for the lesson and found out that it was with the Slytherins. I was trying not to make many enemies with the Slytherins but that seemed impossible. It looks like one Slytherin already hates me. I knew his name was Brandon Zabini, he was tall and had had dark hair.

"Okay class, Welcome to Herbology! I'm Professor Longbottom," Longbottom said. "We are going to start with learning about Gillyweed."

I knew all about Gillyweed, my father told me a story about how he used it in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Who can tell me what Gillyweed does?" Longbottom said.

I raised my hand quickly. "It's a plant that allows you to breathe underwater for about an hour."

"Good. 10 points to Gryffindor," Longbottom said as I gave a loud cough again.

"Look, Potter's kissing up to the Professor," Zabini joked and all the Slytherins laughed.

I know that I won't be getting an easy year. I've decided that I won't be answering anymore questions in class or at least when it's with the Slytherins.

The rest of the class was basically learning about how the type of water you are in effects the Gillyweed's performance. I decided that I would try and get even with Brandon at the end of class. I mean I'm slowly dying anyway and you do only live once. As he was leaving, I ran up to him and jumped onto him as we both fell to the ground.

"Potter! Get over here!" Professor Longbottom shouted as I'm guessing he saw me.

I obeyed and went back to the Greenhouse. Professor Longbottom was furious with me and I knew I was in big trouble. He's probably going to write to my parents and I will never hear the end of it. My dad told me not to make enimes and I've already made one in my first lesson.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I was just showing him that I'm not going to deal with him," I said.

"You can't just jump on every person that gives you a problem," he said to me. "Detention tonight, in my office. Now, go before you're late for your next class."


	3. Chapter 3, With Professor Longbottom J

James-

I went to Professor Longbottom's office right after dinner in the Great Hall. His office was right next to the Gryffindor Tower so it would be easy to sneak back if he had me late. I walked right into his office without knocking. He didn't look mad at me for barging in, but he laughed instead.

"I know that you're ill," he said to me as he dropped his book on healing plants.

"How?" I simply asked.

"Your father told me. He asked me to watch out for you, to tell him how you were doing," he said. "He knew that you wouldn't write him so you could do as much as you could at school."

"So my dad has you telling him everything?" I confirmed.

I wasn't exactly happy with the fact that my dad was using someone to spy on me. I just went with it; I didn't need anyone getting me down.

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few moments. I just looked at the floor until it was broken by Professor Longbottom.

"So, you're really going to die?" he asked me, just to break the silence.

"Yeah," I said, softly as I looked back up. "Do you think that my dad will be okay?"

"Well," he started. "He's going to be a wreck at first, any parent would."

"I don't want my family to break because of me," I said. "I want them to be okay."

"I know. Harry's strong, he knows loss. Your mum does as well. They won't let your family tear apart. They'll make sure your brother and sister are alright," he told me.

I was happy to know that my family would eventually be alright. The only thing I was afraid of was Albus and Lily watching me die. I want their last memory of me to be as happy as possible.

"I was wondering if there was a plant that could cure me," I asked Professor Longbottom.

"I'm sorry, James, there is not. I have checked every book multiple times. There's no plant that'll cure a muggle illness, especially one as strong as cancer." He said.

I was a tad disappointed that there was no cure; I was really hoping that there was one so that I didn't have to worry about the aftermath of everything.

"I don't think I can do it," I started to say. "I don't think I can die, I too scared."

"James, the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason, because you're brave. You can do it," Professor Longbottom said to me.

I nodded and he nodded back to me. I knew that I had to be strong like my dad and let what happens, happen.


	4. Chapter 4, Back Home James

Part 4 –James

I've gotten a lot worse since September. My skin was extremely pale and sunken in. I cough often and have short breath. My dad was picking me up at Hogwarts instead of having me take the Hogwarts Express home. He wanted to let Professor McGonagall know that I might not return to school after the holiday.

By the time he was done talking to McGonagall, it was almost one in the afternoon. He borrowed a flying car from work and took me home in it. The drive was long and silent.

We got home and I was real sick. I was coughing up the small treat that my dad gave me in the car.

"GINNY!" he shouted for my mum.

He got on the floor nest to me and tried to lift me up. My mum came and helped him. I started to cough up blood and I was getting dizzy as my dad got me in his arms. I know that I've ruined his clothes.

He carried me to the bathroom so that I could get everything out of my system. It was about twenty minutes until I was finally done. My dad stayed with me, still soaked in my blood.

"Thank you," I whispered as that was all I could manage.

"Don't worry about it," he said to me as he got me to my feet. "Why don't we get you clean, you've got stuff all over you."

I walked out and got clean clothes from my room. I washed my face and chest then went down stairs. My brother and sister were with my mum in the sitting room. My dad came into the room just as I was since he had to clean up as well.

"James, I made you this," my seven-year-old sister said as she handed me a green card with sparkles and a small letter written on it :

_James, _

_I hope you feel better. I love you because you are my brother. Please don't leave us._

_Lily_

I also saw a picture that Lily drew of our family. My parents were on the far left of the card. Then I saw myself next to my dad and then Albus next to me. Finally I saw Lily on the far right of the card.

"Thank you, Lil," I said as she gave me a huge hug, like she would never let go of me.

"Mum, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Albus asked. I know that he was trying to avoid being alone with me.

He's been avoiding me since August, when my parents found out that I was sick. He's afraid that something will happen if he has a normal conversation with me.

"My brother is coming over with Rose and Hugo," my mum said as she ruffled through my dark hair that I inherited from my father.

We played wizard's chess for a few hours in the sitting room. For the first time, I beat my dad. I got a little sick again and I threw up all over the carpet that I knew my mum spent time to clean for me to come home to. My dad rushed me to the bathroom once again. This time he turned the shower on and forced me in. My skin was burning and my face was bright red. It was over in fifteen minutes. My father helped to dry me off. I hugged him tight as if it was my last chance to show him how much I appreciated him.

"It's okay," he said to me. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

My dad told me to go to bed and get some rest. I obeyed him, of course. I missed my room, the bed was still made, just as I left it. My room was painted crimson red and I had some old toyes in the corner of the room. I keep wondering what my parents would do with my room once I die. I wonder if they would have another child and give it my room or if they would leave it just as I leave it. Maybe they might clean it out and act as if I was never there or that I never exsisted.

These thoughts flowed through my mind as a I drifted into a pleasant sleep.

*End of Part 4*


	5. Chapter 5, Letting Go James

Part 5 –James

I woke up with my body covered in sweat. When I got out of bed, I tried to clean myself with the towel that my father had left for me. I left my room and everyone was in the kitchen, waiting for me.

"You okay?: my father asked me as I nodded.

I sat on the couch in the sitting room as Lily came and followed me. Lily put her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her red hair. It reminded me of my friend, Patricia. Who had no idea that I was dying. Patricia and Louis were both at Hogwarts for Christmas holiday. I wish I told them that I was going to die and I might never see them again before I left with my dad.

Then for the first time in monthes, Albus came near me. He sat on the other side of me in silence. I know he's scared to talk to me. He's afraid that I'll die if he gets to close to me. I was determined to get him to talk to me before I die.

"Hey, Al," I said, trying to get him to talk. "Want to go outside and play on brooms?"

"No, James! It's too cold outside," my mum butted in.

"But mum! We went outside in the snow last year!" I snapped.

"This year is different!" my mum said.

"Come on, Ginny! Let him go outside! It's not going to hurt him, he can't get much worse," my dad said to my mum.

"Fine! Let him go outside! IT doesn't matter, let's have him on a broom, twenty feet in the air! He only has a deadly illness!" My mum yelled.

"It's fine, I don't want to go outside, anyway," I said, even though I wanted to more than anything.

"See! Now you've upset him! He just wants to have fun!" Dad said.

This is the first time I've ever heard my parents fight in my life. They were going on and on about how they were ruining my life. They aren't ruining my life, cancer is, in fact, it's ending my life.

I was feeling extremely sick, I had to get Lily off of me so I could get to the bathroom. Once I was off of the couch, I fell to the ground and started to choke. I saw Albus looking at me, petrified to do anything. I was on my back, as blood filled my mouth. My parents were still arguing and clueless on what was going on around them.

"James! DAD!" I heard Albus shout.

My dad turned around and saw me on the floor. He ran to me and tried to pick me up. Blood every where and I felt my leg hit the frame of the bathroom door. My dad dropped me, gently on the floor. I was throwing up blood and I knew this was it. I was loosing too much bllod.

"Come on, James! Don't! Please! Come on! Don't leave!" I heard my dad cry.

I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I wanted to get into my dad's arms and have him tell me that everything was going to be okay. But, he could tell me that, he would be lying to me if he did and he knows that.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said, through my big coughs. I knew that I only a few minutes left to live so I wanted to get everything said and done with. "For everything! Tell Al and Lily not to be upset, I love them! Tell Al to have fun at Hogwarts next year! I love you and mum. Thank you, thanks for everything you have given me! I've had the best eleven years ever!"

I think that I got everything I need to say out. I saw tears run down my dad's face, through my blurry vision due to the lack of blood. I gave one last cough of blood, which hit him right in the face. I looked at my dad one last time and my eyes rolled back and my body was limp in his arms.

The suffering was finally over and I was dead.

*End of part 5*


	6. Chapter 6, Funeral Harry

Part 6-Harry

We decided to burry James in Godric's Hallow, to be with my parents. He'd be happy there, being with people he knows, or at least people he knew of.

We only had family and close friends like Neville Longbottom, Hagrid and Luna Lovegood. All of Ginny's brothers came with their wife and kids.

It was snowing so, Ginny and I buried him a head of time. His tombstone read:

_James Sirius Potter_

_Son, Brother, died a _

_Strong and Brave_

_Gryffindor_

_Aug. 15, 2005 –December 24, 2016_

Before we buried him, Ginny and I cleaned his skin from all of the blood he was sick with and put him in the Weasley sweater that Ginny's mum made for him. It was his favorite color, dark blue with a green 'J' on it.

Everyone gathered in Godric's Hallow at noon on December 28th. It wasn't going to be a big ceremony but really just a few moments of silence and some of us will say a few words to James.

I gathered everyone together. All the children were in the front and Hagrid stood tall in the back. I didn't know where to begin as I've never spoke at, let alone run a funeral before.

"Er, So….does anyone want to start?" I asked as I saw my son, Albus come near.

"He was my brother…I want him back more than anything else in the world! I ignored him for months before he died because I didn't want to believe that he was going to leave! I wish I didn't! I'm going to miss him!" he said as he started to tear up and walk to my best friend and brother-in-law, Ron Weasley.

Lily went next, followed by my wife, Ginny. Ron and George went after her and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came next. I said my goodbyes to James before he was buried. I didn't want to give my long speech again, in front of everybody. It was way to personal, only for James to hear.

"Goodbye, James," I simply said as I looked at his grace and then at my parent's graves that stood right next to his. "Take care of him, Mum and Dad."

All of the guests started to talk among themselves. The kids were playing with a bright green ball that I bought from a small muggle shop. I picked up Lily and she lied her head on my shoulder. Albus went straight to Ginny as she put her arms around him.

Everyone started to leave about an hour later, Ginny, Albus, Lily and I didn't leave until it was almost six at night.

Things will never be the same again, without James. But I knew that my parents are looking after him and that he is happy. I also know that James wouldn't want anyone to live in sorrow over his death. I will miss him.

So, now. I move on from here.


End file.
